


The Folder

by MandalVandal



Category: Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Seis Hermanas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Short drabble on inspriration of how Adela Silva finally 'got' the relationship between Ceila and Aurora





	The Folder

Aurora was having a quite Coffee and gossip with Adela before Adela left for the shop, Aunt Adolfina was having breakfast in bed, so they were enjoying each others company.

The telephone rang. 

Adela answered, it was her sister Celia, sounding in a panic asking to speak to Aurora!

Adela handed the phone over to Aurora with concern on her face, which soon turned to a knowing smile, when she heard Auroras end of the conversation.

‘My love, have you seen my folder for class it is the one bulging with papers’ Queried a panicked Celia

‘Si, It is in the pile of note books next to you by the telephone’ replied her patient girlfriend.

‘No it isn’t I have looked’

Aurora looked heaven wards knowing Celia’s version of looking, particularly if in she was in a panic because she was running late, which was well always.

‘Lift up the two note books in front of you Meine Liebe’ said Aurora patiently

Celia complied and saw her School folder

‘Thank you my love! you are an angel – see you tonight’  
With that Celia hung up and rushed out of the house

In the meantime Aurora placed the telephone back in its cradle and shook her head at it smiling.

She turned around to see Adela covering a smile.

‘What?’ she asked smiling

‘I was just thinking’ replied Adela ‘that not only you handle my aunt and daughter well, but you also handle the full time job of my little sister so well! Celia has never been able to remember where she puts things and let me guess she was also running late.’

Aurora laughed in agreement. They both knew the scatty behaviour of Celia Silva way too well.

Their friendship bonded even more deeply over the love of her.

And at that moment Adela finally understood fully why Celia was in love with Aurora, here was someone who loved her sister for who she was, not who someone wanted her to be, and Adela was a little bit jealous of her sister to have someone as wonderful as Aurora in her life like that. Adela was so happy though for them both and for the fact that her sister in law was proving to be the best of friends.


End file.
